


Short fics/drabble Series

by ST_teller



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Domhnall Gleeson - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: I have some short fics or drabbles as you lot say it. These are based on different actors/celebrities or characters they play.





	1. Sir Guy and I

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to post these short fics/drabbles as often as I can but I tend to keep editing them. The longer fics will have their own post. So if you enjoy one more than the other do leave a comment, so I know. So far even without the short fics, Tom Hiddleston is the fave leading man. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Sir Guy and I**

**A Richard Armitage drabble**

I walked onto the drama set as usual. I had out of boredom decided to answer a casting call for a local drama. Therefore, here I am weeks later on set as they needed someone to play a servant in a period drama. After being told what I’m supposed to do and worn my costume I proceed to take my place in the scene.

As I stood waiting for the assistant director’s cue for me to enter the scene and say my lines, I saw you. With your long slow stride, you walked into the scene. With a smirk and tilt of your head, you say your lines.

I was told to stand between the 2 leading actors and say my lines. What I did not expect was one of the actor is you. My hands turn sweaty. My heart beats too fast for my comfort. I became self-conscious. What if I mess up with my lines and cause a delay? Would he blame me or pity me? 101 scenarios running around in my head, all do not end wonderfully.

Just then I saw the assistant director’s waving her hand, indicating my cue. With my stomach in knots and my heart in my mouth, I walk towards them. As a servant in those times, one is not supposed to look into the master’s or someone of a higher status eyes unless spoken to. I felt relieved of that tiny information told by the assistant director minutes ago. I would not need to look into your eyes.

“Dinner is ready, Sir Guy.” I said, looking down. “Very well, off you go” You said as you flicked your shoulder-length hair. “But Sir Guy, The Sheriff is requesting Lady Marian presence for dinner as well.” I can feel his eyes on me. I can hear the shuffling of his feet. “Marian, please…” I heard him say. There was a short pause when I heard,” Oh very well. Sir Guy.” I heard her say. “Very well, Shall I announce her attendance to the Sheriff, Sir Guy?” I had to look up for a second as told by the assistant director.

I saw your beautiful eyes. Hard and cold as ice. “Very well.” he told me curtly. I gave a slight bow and my scene ends there. As I walk away, I did not realised that I was holding my breath. I let out soft long breath. I turned around and saw you leading her away off the scene.

Off scene, they were seen talking and laughing as they wait for their next scene. Here, I am wondering if anyone like him could even notice me. I look down at my mobile phone, your picture as my lock screen. With your smoldering, beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.

 


	2. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

A Domhnall Gleeson drabble

Jolie is sitting waiting for Lucy who is always late. They are supposed to meet at 10am outside of their favourite cafe. As usual, Lucy comes puffing along and flop herself in the seat opposite of Jolie.

“Do you know what time it is? You’re 30 minutes late!” Jolie crosses her arms.

“Sorry, sorry. I underestimated the traffic.” Lucy looking apologetic. “I’ll buy you something to appease the Princess. What does your royal highness will be interested in for breakfast?”

Jolie gazes up into the clear blue sky, thoughtfully. After a moment of contemplation, “A fruit tart! A large fruit tart!” Then she pauses for dramatic effect, “But first, I’ll need the washroom.” Lucy bows slightly, “As you wish, your highness” Lucy chuckles as Jolie gets up and leaves her alone at their table.

While waiting for Jolie, Lucy takes out a book and reads. 10 minutes later, Jolie returns and Lucy gets up and goes inside the cafe to order. 5 minutes into waiting, a female waiter comes by with 2 cups of tea and a large fruit tart.

“Ouh, yummy!” Jolie claps delightfully. She sips her hot tea and proceed to dig into her tart.

“Madam, the drinks and tart are from that gentleman in the corner.” The female waiter winks at her.

Nearly choking on her tart, “A gentleman? Where?” Jolie peers around the cafe area.

The waiter motioned using her chin discreetly, “The gentleman with ginger hair. He’s sitting near the corner exit.”  The waiter brushed against her shoulder gently as she leaves.

Jolie has a soft spot for ginger haired people. In fact, her favourite actor is ginger haired too. Jolie would talk incessantly about the actor to Lucy whenever he has a new project announced. Joile can feel her cheeks burning when she caught a glimpse of the said gentleman.

True enough, his ginger hair shines brightly as the sun’s rays hit the top of his head. He is sitting facing her table. She sees him reading a newspaper and see a stack of them on the table in front of him. Perhaps he has been following her since she left her hostel? Maybe he is shy to approach her earlier at the train station? Jolie giggles at her silly thoughts. She imagines him smiling and wrinkling his button nose at her.  As though he knows someone is staring at him, he looks up and squints. Jolie's heart never ever beat so fast in her life, quickly takes a sip of her tea to avoid his gaze.

15 minutes later, Lucy returns to their table. She sees the cups of tea and the empty plate. Walking around to her empty seat, “Wow, that’s fast! I just ordered after 10 minutes of waiting in line.” Jolie gives her a goofy smile in reply. Lucy furrows her brows, “Hey what’s the matter with you?”

Jolie takes a sip of her tea again, at the same time her eyes direct Lucy to somewhere on her left. Lucy follows Jolie's eye direction but finds nothing interesting except a middle-age couple having breakfast. Lucy taps Jolie's arm playfully with her 2 finger and lifts her shoulders in wonder. Lucy whispers, “Huh? Nothing interesting there, Jo. The guy does not even fall under my category of handsome or hot.”

“No, no, no. Not there.” Jolie scans around the cafe area quickly. In hushed tones as Jolie gesture to Lucy to move closer. “See at the corner entrance of the cafe. Ginger alert.”

Lucy move away and sit up straight. Pretending her hair is messy and turning her head around, she run her fingers through her hair while looking around the area. When she finishes, she turns to Jolie, “Nope. I don’t see any ginger, Jo. You sure you saw him?”

Jolie refuses to turn her head around in his direction, afraid he might notice her, “Yes! I’m positive. He has a stack of newspapers on the table.” With a sigh, this time Lucy is not faking any more, stands up and scans the area.

“Hey! What are you doing! You’ll make him self-conscious! Stop it!” Jolie tries to get Lucy to sit down by pulling on her arm.

Ignoring, Lucy did 360 degrees sweep around the area. Sighing aloud, Lucy slumps back down in her chair, “I don’t see the ginger, Jo. See for yourself.”

Jolie takes a deep breath and bravely searches him through the cafe patrons. Jolie’s heart stops for a second, he is no longer sitting at his table. Lucy watches Jolie’s face goes from hopeful to disappointment, “See I told you. I don’t see your ginger anywhere.” Lucy puts the cup to her lips, swallowing the tea. To her shock, the tea is ice cold. She hastily places the cup on the table and pushes it away, “Yuck! The tea is cold! Ew!”

When Lucy recovers from the assault of the tea on her tongue, she sees Jolie is on the verge of tears. Lucy feels bad that Joile lost her ginger. “Come on, maybe he’s shy. That’s all. There’s no one can resist your beautiful smile. He’ll turn up soon. I know he will.” Lucy holds Jolie’s hand.

“Good morning ladies, may I join you?” Both of them look up. A smiling handsome man gazes down at them. It’s ginger newspaper guy! Jolie looks at Lucy wide-eye but Lucy looks more shock than she is. Lucy keeps staring at him. He clears his throat, “So may I, join you beautiful ladies?”

“Yes, of course! Please have a seat.” Jolie makes space for him beside her. Instead walking around to Joile, he takes his place beside Lucy. Jolie, feels her cheeks burning again. She looks down at her cup. She picks it up and put it to her lips. Perhaps he wants to take a good look of her hence he takes his seat beside Lucy, she reasoned with herself. She peeps up from her cup. Lucy is looking rather upset. She wonders why Lucy is not happy that she has found her ginger. Actually, her ginger found her.

Jolie was imagining how they would walking out from the cafe hand in hand when she sees his arm resting on Lucy’s back chair. Lucy has not said a word since he sat down. Suddenly, he reaches out for Lucy’s cup and puts it to his lips. Jolie couldn’t believe what she sees. She looks at Lucy for an explanation but she averts her eyes. His face contorts in disgust the moment he tasted the tea and immediately puts the cup down.

“Ew, I hate cold tea.” He shivers in distaste. Jolie still holding onto her cup. He grins at Jolie, making her hide her red cheeks by drinking her tea. He raises his eyebrow, “Wow, you must have either no taste buds or you like to drink cold tea.” Jolie tries to stop herself from smiling by biting her lip.

Turning to Lucy using his nose to nudge her cheek and whispers in her ear. Jolie watches Lucy’s emotions changing from shocked, upset and resigned under a minute. Jolie wonders what is wrong with Lucy. Then she sees her shaking her head, perhaps in disagreement, Jolie wonders.

When Lucy turns away from him, his face changes from friendly to serious. Jolie could see him clenching his jaw from across the table. Without warning, he grabs Lucy’s face and plants an open mouth kiss on her lips. A minute later, he pulls away smiling triumphantly. Lucy stares at him in bewilderment. Seconds later, they hear a loud smash coming from Jolie. Everyone in the cafe stop whatever they are doing and turn to look to Jolie’s direction.

Without skipping a beat, her ginger leans back and casually licks his lips. He turns to Jolie and winks, “Now Honey, will you formally introduce us or shall I?”


	3. Just love me, Mr A. No Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for those for have to read this in dialogue form. This is one of my earliest work. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**Just love me, Mr A. No Expectations**

**A Richard Armitage drabble**

Another day alone in at work. The students are in the classroom listening to the lecturer via Skype. Alone in another windowless office. Even smaller than my last one. Suddenly I felt my handphone vibrate. I slide the screen down and I almost shouted with joy. My famous boyfriend had just WhatsApp me. ‘Call me’ the message said. So I used Viber like we always do to call each other.

**RA: Honey. How are you?**  
**Me: Oh darling. You have no idea how much I miss you**  
**RA: * chuckle * Oh Honey I think I have a pretty good idea**  
**Me: *blushing and quickly close the office door* So darling where are you this time?**  
**RA: Guess…**  
**Me: * thinking* Hrmm last we spoke you were in Agrentina. According to Tumblr you are now supposed to be in US.**  
**RA: *laughs heartily* No but great guess. I’m actually in here.**  
**Me: What?! You’re here. As in, on the island that I’m on now?!**  
**RA: Yes Honey. Surprise! I just touch down.**  
**Me: Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re here! After 6 months. We’re finally going to meet.**  
**RA: When you get off work?**

I look at my watch. Still 3 more hours till the class is over and one more 1hr to tidy up.

**Me: Aww…I can’t today darling.**  
**RA: Tomorrow morning?**  
**Me: Hrm I try but most likely I see you in the afternoon?**  
**RA: Honey…I miss you. Why are you depriving me?**  
**Me: Darling please. I’ve been working for a week. Give me some extra hours of sleep please?**

He remain silent, only hearing his deep breathing.

**Me: Darling. We’ve waited this long to meet. Waiting for another 12hours isn’t so bad?**  
**RA: Fine.**  
**Me: Where you’re staying Darling?**  
**RA: Raffles**  
**Me: See you tomorrow afternoon then darling. Love you.**  
**RA: Love you, cheeky monkey * chuckle***

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the grand Raffles Hotel. I would never in my life dared even to step inside it. There is no reason to go there and there is no one abroad I know can afford to.

As I approached the reception, dressed in white and teal uniform, a man with beautiful rimmed eyebrows, smiled widely.

**Receptionist: Hello! Welcome to Raffles Hotel. How may I help you?**  
**Me: Thank you. Could I have RA’s room, please?**

He looked at me as though I stepped on a pile of poop but recovered as fast as lightening.

**Receptionist: Hrm we do not give out our guest’s room number. I would need your identification, please?**  
**Me: What? He is expecting me. Please call him and mention my name *hands over my ID***

Just then, a colleague of his, another a man with beautiful rimmed eyebrows walked past behind him and tapped on his shoulder. They whispered to each other. He took my ID and looked at me and looked at me. Twice. I stood there wondering if there’s a new procedure to request for someone ID while they stood waiting like a fool.

**Receptionist 2: Oh my. Yes, he is expecting you. *returned my ID, gently***

The first receptionist looked at his colleague in surprise. His colleague whispered something to him that made him look at me with disdain.

**Receptionist 2: Yes, please take the elevator up 3 floor. His room is 318 *smiling cheerfully***

I thanked them both and walked towards the lobby. I reached in front of room 318. White wooden door much like the façade of the hotel. I knocked on the door and waited.  
Slowly, the door opened. He appeared smiling warmly, in a white T-shirt and dark jeans. His clean-shaven jaw glowed under the light. I walked in. Reaching only his chest, I gave him the biggest and tightest hug I could manage. I could smell his after-shave.

With one arm, he closed the door and the other hugged me, tightly.

**RA: It’s about time you get here.**  
**Me: Look, I tried my best okay? *sticking out my tongue***

I looked around the room. All in white, even the cupboard.

**Me: Expensive. Can’t believe you chose this hotel.**  
**RA: I can afford it. I work hard, I play hard *winked, poured a glass of water for me***  
**Me: Thank you darling *takes a sip* Oh. By the way, you mentioned to the reception that you were expecting me? Who did you say I am? *takes another sip***  
**RA: *smiling* My girlfriend.**

I spit out the water.  
He laughed.

**RA: Good one! *laughs again***  
**Me: Not funny.**

I put the glass on the table and started to wipe myself. I’m wearing white T-shirt with “ROCK ON” on it and dark blue jeans with grey flats. He reached out to me using his long strong arm towards him. I stood in between his thighs as he is sitting on the bed. We hugged.

**Me: Come on, I’m serious. Who did you say I was? *pouting***  
**RA: Don’t worry I don’t want my manager, Suz to breathe down my neck either. Told him you’re a reporter *shurgs***  
**Me: What? No one would buy that story.**  
**RA: They don’t need to *smiling***

His head on my chest. I can smell his soft manly slightly long hair as I let my fingers run through his hair. His arms wraps around my body. I can feel his hand on my behind, caressing it. I smile.

I kiss him fully on the lips. He returned the favour.

The next morning, I woke up. I look over and see him still asleep. I kiss his forehead, he remain unstirred. I gathered the bed sheet. Got up and stood at the large window. I see people walking and talking. The staff busy getting things done. The garden is full of life. The sun is out, feeling its warmth through the glass. I feel happy for the first time in my life. I felt a tear on my cheek.

**RA: Honey, you’re awake? *smiling* I thought you’re not a morning person.**

I turned around to face him, shaking my head. He sat up, his chest glowed as the sun rays shone on him and motioned me to come over. When I came over and sat on the bed beside him, he saw my wet cheek. He used his hand to wipe it away.

**RA: *worried* What’s the matter? Did I hurt you last night?**  
**Me: No darling, you were as gentle as dancer. *gentle kiss on his lips***

He cupped my face and looked at me as though this is the first time.

**Me: Now, you. What’s the matter? *smiling***  
**RA: *softly* Marry me…**  
**Me: *shocked* What? *started to move away***  
**RA: And why not? *moves closer* for the past 6 months, all I could think of is you. I almost couldn’t concentrate. I never do that!**  
**Me: Darling, marriage isn’t something one say out of the moment *moves to sit on a chair* I bet you say that to your last girlfriend too *smile***  
**RA: I didn’t marry her, did I?**  
**Me: But Darling…**  
**RA: Are you worried that I won’t love you like I do now? I promise you…**

I ran over to him and cover his mouth before he could finish the vow. He looks shocked. I kiss him hard on the lips.

**Me: Don’t ever promise me anything!**  
**RA: Why not? I understand a woman need security. Marriage is the only way I can assure that I’ll provide and be there for you. I want you to be by my side. *wraps his arms around me***  
**Me: *moves away from him* Marriage doesn’t mean forever. Two people can still be together without it. I don’t expect anything from you. I don’t expect you to provide for me. I don’t need the assurance. Nothing last forever.**

I walk over to the telephone and orders breakfast.

**RA: What you mean you don’t need the assurance?**  
**Me: Nothing last forever. I won’t stop you from doing anything you want or if you find someone better…**  
**RA: Stop it. I won’t.**  
**Me: How would you know? We’ve know each other for 6 months and you want to marry me? What if after 6 months, you find me don’t fit into what you call the ideal woman? And you find someone else….what’s the point of marriage then?**

He sat there in silence till there’s a knock on the door, “Room service! I hurriedly went into the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the door closed. I came out from the bathroom.

I spread the jam on my toast and took a bite. He looks with his clear blue eyes, at me as he drinks his coffee. I chew on my toast without looking at him. We continue this dance for 10 minutes.

**RA: So you don’t believe in marriage or love?**  
**Me: I believe nothing last forever.**  
**RA: Yes, I agree which proves we should take the bull by the horns and live. Life is short, honey.**  
**Me: What the difference between what we have now and life with marriage? It’s just a legal binding piece of paper that binds us in a contract which states what we’re man and wife. It also divide us when we no longer love each other including the property we had purchase together. Too much of a hassle, darling.**  
**RA: You didn’t mention children.**  
**Me: Children? I’ve told you before we started. I never wanted children. I’ve spent most of my life taking care of my mum. I want to concentrate on me. If you find me selfish, if you want to end this…let me know. *leaves the table, picks up my clothes shuffles to the bathroom***

I come out of the bathroom dressed. Drink my tea and went around the room picking up my flats and bag. He looks at me walking around the room, still shirtless and in his dark blue jeans.  
I slipped into my flats and started for the door.

**RA: Wait.**

I turn around. His back facing me.

**RA: Okay. You don’t want children. You don’t want marriage. You don’t even trust in my love. What the hell are we doing for the future? Are we just going to be together with nothing to look forward for? You’re telling me you have no goals or dreams for us?**

I’m stunned. I never heard him so angry.  
  
**Me: Dreams? Goals? I used to have them. Everything is destroyed when everyone seem to know that I’m taking care of everything. Not caring if I had hopes or dreams. Thinking they know me when they don’t. So much for their lip service.  
****RA: We can create new dreams together, honey. I promise.**  
**Me: Someone used to say that to me.**

He got up and hugged me. I just stood there with my eyes closed as the memories came flooding back.

**RA: I know I’m not perfect, honey. All I can do is try.**


	4. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**A Tom Hiddleston drabble**

Tom calling Y/n on his mobile

**TH: Darling, what are you doing?**   
**Y/n: Oh on the way to the recording studio, why the sudden call? *I smiled***   
**TH: Aww, nothing. can’t a boyfriend call his girlfriend? I do miss her.**   
**Y/n: Oh darling, I miss you too. You how it is since I’m out on solo compared to when I’m with Rouge. Lots of work.**   
**TH: Yeah. I know but it’s been months darling. I miss you.**   
**Y/n: I know darling. My hands are tied. You know I love you. I would be by your side if I could.**   
**TH: *sighed* Yeah darling. I understand. Well I gotta go. I love you.**   
**Y/n: I love you too darling.**

————————-

“Hi, We spoke on the phone earlier?” I asked a blond woman at the reception. Her jaw dropped in shock but quickly regain her composure, “Aah, yes yes hrm i think they are now filming at the pool.” Y/n thanked her and walked towards the pool. After his call, Y/n missed him badly. She begged her producer to let her visit Tom for a few days. Thus, after a hop, a skip and a flight later, she's here on the set location of her boyfriend’s movie.

  
The sun came out and Y/n had to put on her sunglasses. She saw him doing his scene with an actress who Y/n don’t recall her name but the actress is quite a red-haired bombshell. It looks like they are having an argument in the scene. She was in a dress while Tom is in his swimming trunks. Then she pushed him into the pool and the director yelled “Cut!” Y/n smiled and walking towards them while thinking he must enjoyed that.

  
The woman jumped into the pool as well as Tom was swimming back. She stopped him half way and grabbed his long strong neck with her long tentacles. She gave him a full blown kiss on his lips. Y/n  stopped in her tracks and held her breath. Tom moved away from her and shouted “What the hell, Jess!” He reached to the end of the pool and pull himself up. Y/n didn’t see or notice his hot chiseled bod or his sexy wet arse as he stood with his full 6′ 2″ but was shocked to what Y/n had just witness. .

  
He wrapped a towel around his waist. “Oh come on Tom,” She laughed. “Please help me up.” He being polite and caring man that he is helped the woman who violated him. She is quickly wrapped by large towel by one of the assistants. “You know, I don’t believe the rumours about you and…” She winked. Tom walked away but she quickly grabbed him from behind and hugged him. Y/n stood there like a statue.

  
TH struggled to get her to release him. “Jess! Please!” Tom is mild mannered but he is clearly turning red trying to contain his anger. Then an assistant tapped him on his arm and nudge him at my direction. He turned and his face turned white as a sheet. “Jess, let me go! NOW!” He shouted and gave a hard tug. He gingerly walked quickly towards me. Y/n saw her face. She smiled like a satisfied cat as managed to make him angry. Then she turned towards what made him react that way. Her face turned white as the ceramic tiles at the bottom of the swimming pool.

  
**TH: Darling? *short of breath* Darling, what a surprise. What are you doing here? *hugs me but Y/n did not return the gesture***   
**Me: *I smiled* Oh darling, be careful what you wish for. *Y/n stopped smiling and turned walking away to the lobby, feeling disgusted***   
**TH: Darling, darling…*as he followed me from behind***


	5. Heart On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some do not really like this character because he's like so 'married' (actually in the movie he's divorced but engaged to another). I happen to like his look for this character, so I got inspired to write something off it. In other another parallel world of sorts, a "what if" scenario....

**Heart on Fire**

**A Richard Armitage drabble**

 

**Heart on Fire – Based on Brain on Fire characters**

  * Tom (Thomas) Cahalan
  * Mel (Melanie) Stone
  * Giselle
  * Suzanne Cahalan
  * Stephen Grywalski
  * Rhona Nack



 

Scene: After Suzanne outburst at Tom and Giselle’s place at dinner time

Tom and Giselle argue about Suzanne outburst. Tom storms out and ends up in a bar. He finds a stool and sit in front of the bar and orders 2 beers. Background sounds of laughter from a comedy show. 30mins later Tom hears a stool dragging out. In the corner of his eye, he sees a long hair brunette in leather jeans and white sleeveless top slumped over the bar top.

“Oy lass! Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Charlie quips. Tom ears twitches as he hears her giggling.

“Oh you know, me work and all…never been in a place long enough to take a dump.” She roars in laughter.

Charlie sniggers, “All right, all right enough with that kind of talk. The usual then?” Tom couldn’t hear her reply. Seconds later a soft thump and clicking of glasses, “Cheer lass…”

Tom is curious about her. He seldom drinks more than 2 beers already he had gone against his usual so what’s one more. Maybe he can sleep it off at the hotel across the road to avoid getting a ticket. Tom peels himself away from the TV, “Excuse me, can I get one more here? Thanks.” Charlie turning to face Tom he puts down his shot glass and bends down the bar. He shakes his head, “I’ve run out here, gotta go down to the chiller to get you one.” _The Lass_ still has her head on the bar top, “Be right back, lass. Got a customer here.” He shuffles off down to the chiller.

As Tom is waiting for his fourth beer, he notices _the Lass_ moving. She pours whiskey from the bottle into four empty shot glasses lined up in front of her. Somehow, she senses Tom looking at her, she turns to face him. _The Lass_ is not what many would call drop dead gorgeous. Lean, slightly tanned and round face with light make-up. Tom turns away from her to concentrate on the TV. Tom wonders why is he taking so long. He can feel her stare boring into his back. It’s making him uncomfortable.

Mel Stone is surprised to see is not alone. Usually when she dropped by, she would be drinking with Charlie then she drags herself to the hotel across the road. When he turned around, his checked grey shirt stretches tightly around his shoulders. Slightly long hair, full beard looking like it needed a trim. He hangs his dark blue overcoat on the back of the stool beside him. His eyes are the one that draws her the most. In her line of work, she has seen many beautiful men and women. Of course she has seen lots of blue-eyed men and slept with them too. That’s her life of a manager of boy band. Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll, except she does only the occasional weed at most.

This man in front of her now is different all the men blue-eyed men she (yes, she has a soft spot for them) been with. His tired eyes are full of worry. Usually men would try to strike a conversation with her and buy her drinks but he turns away from her sneering his disgust. She wonders if he knows of her promiscuity and is disgusted by it but she has never met him. He is a stranger to her.  

Charlie returns with a bottle of beer in his hand, huffing about, “Here. Sorry for the wait.” Tom eyes glued to the TV but he nods in acknowledgement. “All right lass. Were you waiting for old Charlie? Aww I’m touched.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Scene: Hotel Room

With a final push and a grunt Tom rolls off Mel. “Well, that was interesting.” Mel put her arms under her head, feeling satisfied. Tom turns to face her, “What’s that mean?”

Mel grins, “Well, you do it like a married man.” Tom furrow his eyebrows.

“I get to make that comparison cause I know. Married men before you who do it like you.” Mel hesitated. When Tom didn’t respond, she continues, “In my line of work, I take what I can get at the moment. Married or Single men. Boys. Though I prefer boys with some experience. Done it with a virgin before. It was horrible, he doesn’t know what or where to stick his dick in. The dipshite. I swore I’ll never do it with another virgin ever again.” Tom deep throaty chuckled giving Mel goose bumps. She looks to the ceiling.

Mel bites her lower lip suddenly turns to face him, “Wait, shit you’re married, right? Tell me I’m right.” Tom sighs, “Engaged.”

“Shit I thought you’re married. Damn you do it like you’re married. I’m never wrong. Really? You’re not pulling a fast one on me, are you?” Mel pressed on. She knows she’s right. She can feel it in the bones. Tom rolls his eyes in irritation, “Divorced. Then engaged. Happy?”  Mel smiled in triumph. She knew she’s right.

“Damn man, you must really love to be in a relationship. Divorced and jumping into another marriage. My hats off to you, Sir.” Mel nods in respect.

Tom bristles, “I didn’t jump into it. I proposed. We’ve been seeing each other for a while. After my divorce. We feel that we’re ready for the next step so I made us official. Wait. Why am I explaining this to you?”

Mel snorts, “Hey I only asked if you’re married. I didn’t ask for the rest, you volunteered. Anyway, you said you proposed? Yet you’re here cheating on her with me. Are you sure you really love her?” Tom flinches. “Unlike me I rather be not tied down by any relationship. There’s no fun being monogamous. I’m free to do it with whomever I want whenever I want. Total freedom.” Then she heard the door slam.

*************************************

 

_6 months before Suzanne and Stephen wedding._

  
Scene: At the club where Stephen preforms

 “You were amazing baby!” Suzanne grabs Stephen’s cheeks and lands kiss on his lips. Stephen blushed, “Thanks babe.”

“Yeah, he’s wonderful. Great song and arrangement.” Mel strolls over with a Bloody Mary in hand and wraps the other around Stephen shoulders for a hug. She takes a seat beside Stephen. “Well done, your best work.” Mel takes a sip. “You really mean it Mel?” Stares the wide-eyed Stephen in disbelief. “Oh yeah! Record something for me. Better still record this song, I’ll see what I can do.” Mel winks. Suzanne hugs Stephen tightly as he stares at Mel. “Oops too much to drink. Be right back.” Mel leaves the stunned Stephen in Suzanne’s arms.

As soon as Mel leaves, Stephen struggles to break free from his fiancée arms. “Hey where you think you’re going mister?” Suzanne pulls his arm. “I gotta record this song for Mel.” Stephen rolls his eyes at Suzanne.

“And what leave my little girl here all by herself?” A baritone voice lands over them. Tom appears behind Suzanne and kisses her on her head. “Oh Dad, I’m getting married in 6 months! I’m not a little girl anymore. He’s just joking. Right Stephen?” Suzanne laughs as she gives Stephen a loving pinch on his side. “A joke huh? He better be joking. I hate to see something bad happened to him.” He glares at Stephen. “Of course not, Mr Calahan. I’m only joking.” Stephen smiled nervously.

Seconds later Tom breaks into a laughing fit, giving Stephen a good manly smack on his thin back, “Relax man. I’m joking. I told you, you can call me Tom.” Actually, Tom is half-joking, he doesn’t care what Rhona says he will still kick his ass if he ever hurts his little girl.

“Woah, woah what’s the commotion about?” Mel returns to the table. “Oh nothing. My dad is such a clown.” Suzanne narrows her eyes cheekily at Tom. Tom grins. “Oh Mel, this is my dad, Tom well it’s actually Thomas Cahalan.” Their eyes met, they smiled stiffly. Throughout the rest of the night, Suzanne and Stephen were oblivious to the awkwardness between the two as they are being happy and cheerful themselves.

After both Tom and Mel wave the two lovebirds goodbye, they walk towards the carpark. “So you’re the band manager that boyband, Rebound. Now I see why you lead such interesting life.” Tom shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. She looks better since the last time he seen her. She actually looks beautiful, perhaps it’s the night street lights. He wonders how she looks like in the day. They didn’t quite left on good terms.

Mel simply shrugs with her shoulders. “What? Not talking? You were quite the chatter box the last time.” Tom teased. Mel shot him an icy stare at the same time Tom thought he saw her blushing. He quickly looks away. He knows when to shut up when women give him that look. They walk to their respective cars in silence.

************************************

Soon Mel had to leave again with the band on their 2-year tour. She thinks of Tom occasionally. Telling herself he should be married by now. For the first time in 25 years, she had to convince herself that Tom is off limits. Although they only met twice, the only man she _Actually_ like, not only for his sexy body and voice but for his personality. She misses most is his dark humour which is similar to hers.

She feels bad that she had missed Suzanne and Stephen’s wedding. The newlyweds are kind enough to send a postcard from their honeymoon and promised to send photos from the wedding once they are ready. Honestly, Mel is not sure if she’s ready to see Tom in the photos with his new wife. Thinking about it makes her sick.

After the tour, she came back without telling anyone. She just wants to be alone for a while. Unfortunately, she ends up meeting the very person she been dreading to meet. Of all the places in the world, she met him at a local supermarket.

“Hey. You’re back.” Tom corners her. “Hey, you. Yeah. I’m back.” Smiles nervously, holding onto her basket with one arm. Tom glances at her, “How did that happened?” Mel looks confused, “Erm, what did what happened?” Tom takes her basket from her, “Your arm.” Mel realised her other arm is in a cast, “Oh that. Yeah. I fell off a boat. Last month. Clumsy me.” What she omitted to tell him is that she fell off the boat as she was scrolling down on Suzanne and Stephen’s wedding photographs when she saw Tom has his arm around a woman. A very beautiful, tall, red-haired woman; smiling into the camera. She almost drowns, lucky one of the boys from the band, Frank saved her. Unfortunately, she broke her arm when she fell.

“How long is it this time?” They walk together, in the aisle. “Mmm well, including this.” Mel holds up her cast, “A few months, I guess. After that I might take some time off. For myself. And of course, I’m always available whenever the band needs me.” If the band needs her, they are splitting up. Mel might have to look for another new band to manage or worse a new job. A new job, scary thought.       

Tom sensing her uneasiness, “Well I hope it’s long enough for you to take a dump.” They break into a smile. “It’s long enough.” They look into each other eyes. Then both started to say something at the same time, “Are you done? I’m done.” They laugh and smiled. Mel nods and they head for the checkout counter.

*********************************

Tom opens the door to Mel’s place, carrying a couple of grocery bags heading towards the kitchen. He places them on the counter and starts to sort them out on the table. Her apartment is bright and everything white. Spick and span. Nothing out of place. “I’m always amazed at how you manage to clean this place with one arm.” Tom grabbing a bag of apples and a bag of spinach putting them in the refrigerator.

Mel locks the door and finds Tom in her kitchen. “Tom. Please you don’t need to do that. Just leave them on the counter. I’ll sort them later.” Tom turns to her, “Oh it’s okay.” Mel walks into the kitchen and takes out a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. “You come here every day and do my chores for me. I feel bad.” Tom sees holding 2 glasses and holding the bottle of wine under her arm. “Mel stop this, give them to me.” Mel reluctantly gives them up to him. Tom goes to the living room and places them on the table. Mel follows him from behind, “Oh come on, at least let me help you with the sorting.” Tom guides her to the sofa, “No you’ll only get in my way. Sit here. Chill and wait for me to finish up.” Tom leaves the eye-rolling Mel in the living room.

Tom returns and sit beside Mel. She hands over the glass of wine to him. “Thank you. I’ll cook for you once I get rid of my cast.” Tom takes a sip, “Hey, It’s no trouble. Since the wedding, I work for myself. Right now, I’ve the jobs in Queens and White Sands taken care of in the mornings so I can afford to chill in the afternoons.” Speaking of the wedding, Mel get reminded the woman in the wedding photographs. Tom noticed Mel biting her lip, “Mel you okay? What’s wrong?”   

“Oh, nothing. Well, I was just wondering. Doesn’t your wife mind that you’re here every day?” Mel waits with bated breath for his answer. Tom leans back into the sofa looking at her with his beautiful bright sea-blue eyes and his thick lashes flutters in the slight breeze, “Oh she doesn’t mind. Besides we have an open relationship.” Mel jaw drops. “Really?” Mel narrows her eyes at him.

Tom takes his time answering her. His eyes seem to be moving up and down. Mel tilt her head to one side waiting. Tom finds her adorable whenever she does that and enjoys making her wait especially when she is so impatient. “Tomm…” Mel drags his name. As he takes another sip, the corner of his mouth twitches. Mel has a feeling, she had been duped however not sure which part is the lie. The wife or the open relationship.

“Jerk!” Mel throws a cushion at him. Tom dodges, “Hey be careful, you don’t want any wine stain your precious sofa, do you?” Mel sticks out her tongue at him and sulks. Tom smirks, “Hey don’t you want to know which one is the lie?” Tom closes the gap between them till Mel can smell his strong manly musky cologne. Does Mel really want to know? What if it’s the wife? That’s good news right for her. But what if it’s the open relationship? That means he’s married! If he really is, why is he so close?

Tom whispers into her ear, “I’m not married. I called it off. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He kissed her cheek. Mel cheek felt warm at his touch. “I want to believe you but I don’t.” Mel licked her lips, it felt dry. Tom traces her face with his nose, “You don’t. You just have to trust me.” Tom reaches for Mel’s face and they kissed.

 


	6. Eve of Christmas

**Eve of Christmas**

** A Benedict Cumberbatch Drabble **

On the eve of Christmas, we landed on in UK. We both felt jet-legged however more so with Benedict as he had just finished shooting a war film. We were only married for two years. I never really wanted children but Benedict can't wait to have young ones running around. We constantly had little spats about it but deep, deep, deep down my heart I knew children would make him happy and I want to make him happy. As we were on different parts of the world, Benedict flew in from the US and flew in of course from Singapore, we met when we arrived in UK.

We had earlier called for a car to pick us up from the airport to take us to his parents house. Benedict was so jet-lagged that as soon as he sat into the car he fell asleep.  _My poor darling is so tired,_  I said to myself. As the car started its journey to his parents out, I looked out the window and often reminded myself that the world is huge and yet so small. The country is covered with snow and ice. The trees had shed away their leaves to keep the last bit of water in. All I can see are bare trees along the highway. I had to change into warmer clothes in the aeroplane as I knew the weather would be cold on Christmas eve. Somehow even though I had visited his parents many times, I still could not get used to the cold.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. Benedict had unknowingly put his head on my shoulder.  _He will wake up with a sore neck,_  I muttered to myself. I tried to move as to make him felt comfortable but he had held my arm as though it's a bolster. I let out a soft sigh and continued to get lost in my thoughts avoiding the consequence of him hugging my arm which is cutting off my blood supply of my arm.

I realised that we are reaching our destination. I turned around to see Benedict still asleep on my shoulder and using my arm as his bolster. He smelt of orange citrus. I put my nose into his thick, soft wavy hair letting his hair brush against my cheek and inhaling the smell.  _That felt good_ , I thought. As we reached our destination, Benedict still asleep. I had no heart to wake the poor tired man who is sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I had no choice. His parents have not seen their precious boy for 8 months. Although he did occasionally call them, it is not the same as having one's son in front of you. 

"Darling, wake up" I soothingly nudged my nose against his. Slowly he stirred. He opened his eyes one by one while he cringes his nose. Soon I found myself staring into his beautiful aquamarine eyes. He broke out his goofy smile and said,

 "Morning Darling" I smiled. We arrived in the evening.

"Morning, Darling, we are here. Come on, move your sexy arse" I said lovingly.

He laughed aloud as he sat up.  _Finally I can have my arm back,_  I thought as I rubbed my arm trying to give it life. He looked into the mirror in rear view mirror and run his long fingers through his hair. Once he is satisfied, he turned to me, smiling but stopped as he looked at me worriedly. He saw I was rubbing my arm. We came out from the car and started walking to his parents cottage. 

 "Did I do that?" he asked worriedly, he took my arm and started to rub it gently. 

"It's ok, Darling. Let's just go in." I smiled trying my best to fake one to who does acting for a living.

 "Are you sure?" not convinced, he narrows his eyes at me.

 "Yes, my Darling husband of mine!" I quickly walked ahead of him but within 2 strides he managed to catch up with me. He is after all 1.8m and I'm just 1.5m

The cottage is small and cozy for people like him who is so used to living 4 or 5 room size home they called a flat. Whereas this cottage is huge compared to what a Singaporean girl is used to living in a shoe-box. The cottage's garden is layered with thick snow. Previously I had visited them was during summer, all the different types of flowers his mother used to grow. Honestly I know only of Vanda Miss Joaquim and roses. That's the only two flowers I need to know. 

We arrived in front of a beautiful cherry wood door. I still could see the wood grains so vividly. There is a knocker on the door. Benedict used the knocker on the door. After a series of 3 knocks, no one came to the door. With a mischievous look, he tried to turn the knob and found out that it is locked. Chuckling softly, he took out his own set of keys from his grey pants. Unlock the door and we went in. 

"Father, Mother!" He called out to his parents. When we came in the house was dark, I went around to switch on the lights but Ben pulled my hand away from the switch. Then he left me in the hallway as he went into the house calling out his parents. There I stood wondering why he did not let me to switch on the lights. 

"Come on Ben! Let's switch on the lights. They might be out for a short walk." I called out to him just as I saw him coming back from where ever he was. He shooks his head.

"They don't know that we're coming here tonight. They thought we would be here tomorrow." he winked.

 I gasp in horror. "You mean you didn't tell them!" 

"Nope. I meant as a surprise." He smiled. He seemed to be very pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes at him.

 "Fine. Let's go upstairs and unpack" I started to walk upstairs with my two suitcases.

Suddenly I felt as though as I have been lifted off the ground. Caught unawares, I started to scream. "Shhhhhh...do you want to the neighbours to hear you?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked around and found myself being carried upstairs. My short legs dangling uncomfortably over his arms. "BEN!" I shouted angrily at him. I do not like surprises unless I'm doing the surprising. He lets me down and walks to our room, not before sticking out his tongue at me. Our room is actually his old room when he stayed there.

Still fuming from the surprise carry, I followed him into the room silently. At the same time while plotting my revenge, I put away my suitcases and looked around the room. Nothing much had changed since I was here last summer. I came out from the bathroom and saw him on the bed lying flat on his back. His eyes closed. He is smiling happily, I'm guessing from the fond memories of the house came flooding back. 

I stood at the end of the bed. Watching him. Looking at his chest as it went up and down as he breathes. He is still in his blue shirt and grey pants. His white flat cap beside him to his right. His arms stretched out as though measuring the width of the bed. He had taken off his moccasins and his bare feet is on the wooden floor. His legs lay perpendicular to the bed.

I take off my wedges. I'm wearing a short white shirt with a blue shirt to match his. I slowly put my left leg over his left thigh. And swung gently my other leg over his right thigh. Now I'm sitting on his thighs. All this time, he did not move at all. I know he is still awake as his eyes flutters. He lay very still. Either his face betray his emotions. I move in closer and closer till I could see his belt.

I waited for 5 seconds before pulling myself slowly on top of him. I placed my elbows on each side near his head to balance myself. He stirred slightly and smiled but his eyes remained closed. I could feel him stirring under me.  _Not yet my darling,_  my thought purred. I started to give soft gentle blows on his right outer ear. Slowly I moved to his inner ear. Then I slowly moved down his neck, blowing soft gentle air along his neck. I teased him by rubbing my nose along his jaw.

Down and up to his left ear repeating the slow process. Then I switch to giving him a soft kiss on his nose. A few soft kisses on his cheeks. All this time never did I once kiss him. Although, I wanted to kiss him so much but i had to restraint myself. Allowing my lips to just brush against his. Down my lips went from his chin to along his neck down to his collar bone and I stopped. 

I sat up and took off my top. Revealing the black lacy push up bra that he always loved. I knew he could smell my perfume as I threw my shirt over him and landed just above his head. I pushed his T-shirt up, taking the wonderful sight of his pecs he had to develop while he was playing a soldier. I saw their were some faint bruises. I went down and gave each bruise a tender loving kiss. One of them happened to be near his nipple. Smiling, I kissed the bruise near his nipple, letting my lips brush against his nipple. He immediately opened his eyes. 

He breathing changed from calm to breathless. Again, I kissed the bruise near his nipple. Again brushing my lips against his nipple. He breathing is getting more and hard. I changed my direction to focus on his stomach. He relaxes. i gave his stomach some attention before slowly going up and up. My intention is his nipple, of course. I kiss around it. I kissed the bruises around it. After dancing around the nipple for a couple of minutes, I use my tongue to give his nipple a slight flick.

Using my tongue like a whip, licking around his nipple and flicking the tiny cherry periodically. I kept on licking and flicking till his breathing changes from breathless to clenching his teeth. Only then I went for the kill. I went full blown lips and tongue sucking his nipple. Flicking his tiny cherry at the same time. I had only went down twice when I felt I was grabbed and the next thing I knew I was the bed lying on my back with him over me smiling. He bend down and whispered in my ear, "You know, I like to be the dominate one" he smiled as he begins my torture.

"BEN!" We heard a voice. He stopped. We froze. 

"I head from our neighbour that you're back." the voice continued.

"It's good that you are trying your best to give me a grandchild" the voice getting louder and louder.

 We held our breath but the voice did not get louder instead it stopped in front of the door and whispered, "but can you do it with the curtains drawn?"

We both looked at the window true enough there's an old lady with binoculars looking through her window into their room! In a dash, I hurriedly put on my shirt and Benedict pull down his shirt. "Hurry up, dinner is ready!" his mother bellowed. Feeling embarrassed as we walked down to the dining area. We swore that we will look back on this embarrassing incident and laugh. Promise ;)


End file.
